Amy
Amy jest mieszańcem . Jest pilotem . Charakter Jest silna , lojalna , odważna , pewna siebie , tolerancyjna , rozsądna , sprytna , uparta , dążąca zawsze do celu . Opis Amy jest mieszańcem . Nosi ciemno-różowy hełm . I różowy sweter . Wygląd Amy ma dwukolorowe oczy jedno jest brązowe po ojcu , a drugie różowe po mamie . Jej uszy oraz grzywka są beżowe . Ma także beżową łatkę przy prawym oku , posiada także beżowe końcówki łap , oraz ogon . Większość futra Amy jest jasno-brązowa . Rodzina mama - Skye tata - Rocky siostra - Sunset brat - Viggo brat - Eco Relacje Skye - bardzo mocno ja kocha , to dzięki niej została pilotem Rocky - bardzo mocno go kocha Chase - lubi go , Everest - bardzo ją lubi Zuma - dogaduje się z nim Marshall - lubi go , bardzo ja bawi jego niezdarność Tracker - lubi go , uwielbia jego Hiszpański Rubble - dobrze się dogadują Sweetie - wróg Clif - jest w nim zakochana , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał jej uczucie . Obecnie są parą , bardzo mocno go kocha ! Sunset - kochają się przecież są siostrami Malcolm - przyjaźnią się , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała Jessie - lubią się często zabiera ją na lot samolotem . Marco - nie zna go May - są koleżankami Ulien - niezbyt dobrze ją zna Obi - lubią się Oliana - kumpela Rex - bardzo go lubi Tobi - kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała , ale to minęło Lucky - chętnie się z nim bawi , bardzo się lubią Leon - nie zna go Savannah - jej przyjaciółka Shira - są najlepszymi kumpelami Stella - nie dogadują się Skipper - jakoś nie zwracają na siebie szczególnej uwagi Stripe - jej koleżanka Kaito - lubi go Kaiden - dogadują się Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Lucy Jord - dogaduje się z nią Lexi - nie znosi jej Max - kumpel Volvo - lubią się Victor - znajomi Victoria - nawet nawet Gray - bardzo go lubi , czasami była zazdrosna o Victorię Dylan - kumpel Harry - dogadują się Water - lubią się Marco - niezbyt go lubi Youki - dogaduje się z nią Shining - lubią się Pojazd Jest to szary myśliwiec F - 16 . Odznaka Jest to myśliwiec na tle nieba . Cytaty *,,Gotowa do lotu " *,, Raz , dwa gotowa do lotu na 102 ! " Biografia Amy urodziła się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Viggo i Eco . Była odważna i pewna siebie . Pewnego dnia jej mama miała pokaz lotniczy , Amy stała z zapartym w piersiach wdechem . Poczuła wtedy , że chce być jak ona ! Pobiegła , więc do Ryder'a i poprosiła go , żeby poprosił Skye o szkolenie . Po 5 - dniach Amy zdała i zdobyła jej upragnioną odznakę . Strachy *brak Nie lubi *Kociej Katastrofy 2 *brzydkiej pogody *gorących dni *kiedy Clif jest smutny *gdy jakiś pies jest nastawiony do Clif'a agresywnie Lubi *spędzać czas z rodziną i jej przyjaciółmi *latać *bawić się z innymi pieskami *spędzać czas z Clif'em Ciekawostki #Ona z Clif'em są parą #Tylko ona i Victoria mają ponad - świetlne skrzydła . Galeria Amy Amy the air pup.png Happy Jessie.png At the sister time.png Amy X Clif.png Try to catch me Spróbuj mnie złapać Amy x Clif.png Sketch-1501470553674.png|MEGA SWEET RYSUNEK <3 NARYSOWANY PRZEZ KEYLĘLPS !!!! Feeling_Sick_Hutch_and_Amy_by_Chye_Marevest_Forever.png 1501946033917.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Strój Jest to ciemno- różowy sweterek , razem z hełmem w tym samym kolorze . Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to para różowych naddźwiękowych skrzydeł . Jet - pack Są to ponad - świetlne skrzydła . Jest on ciemno - różowy i jasno - różowy . Jego wzorkami są chmury . Hobby # Latanie #Bieganie #Jazda na deskorolce #Gra na fortepianie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Kundelki